


The Last of The Real Ones

by SyntacticSugar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IIV: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, First Order, Force Bond (Star Wars), Resistance, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntacticSugar/pseuds/SyntacticSugar
Summary: There was empty blackness.And then. There wasent.He found himself in a large open field of flowers, wheat tuffs and long grass, all somehow vibrant with colors that glimmered like jewels.Looking down at his hands, uncovered, his normal battle uniform cloaked him - thick tuffs of black leather looking faded grey - in the bright sunlight. It was warm, but a breeze rolls though as if on command, cooling the hint of heat.He knew something was wrong. This was not a place he would find himself, let alone a place he doesn’t remember traveling to.All breath left him as his soul hummed.Rey.





	The Last of The Real Ones

There was empty blackness.

And then. There wasent.

He found himself in a large open field of flowers, wheat tuffs and long grass, all somehow vibrant with colors that glimmered like jewels.

Looking down at his hands, uncovered, his normal battle uniform cloaked him - thick tuffs of Black leather looking faded grey - in the bright sunlight. It was warm, but a breeze rolls though as if on command, cooling the hint of heat.

He knew something was wrong. This was not a place he would find himself, let alone a place he doesn’t remember traveling to.

And yet, he was just about to close his eyes and soak up the warmth, and the breeze and the fragrant flowers, when he heard a small scream.

He instantly dropped to a kneeling position and took inventory. Patting himself down, he was weaponless - he had The Force - that didn’t leave him but his guard was now up - his head ducked only just in the long grass. Seeking the sounds.

He didn’t have to wait long until another scream started that tumbled into laughter.

Peaking while remaining hidden, he saw the source of the noise.

Not that far away there was a child being lightly thrown in the air to be caught by a woman.

“Higher Mommy!” The child exclaimed. Screaming and laughing when she went in the air again.

Confused. He looked on. Where the hell was he?

His frustration at his confusion - seeped out of him and flowed away in the breeze. The overwhelming calm he felt, the peace, was a lullaby to his soul.

He knew then and there it was a trap.

And he was caught like a fly in a web.

But that concern ebbed away, as he became transfixed at the ethereal figures in front of him.

The woman’s long hair was blowing loosely in the breeze, glimmering as she catches her child - a girl, a bit older than a toddler.

Holding the little one on her hip, the woman turns her body into the wind, letting it pull back her hair from her face.

He long since ducked into the high grasses, sitting on his heels to keep under cover, but peering through - from below - he saw her face.

All breath left him as his soul hummed.

Rey.

Glowing in the sun, surrounded by greenery, with her smiling daughter on her hip. He never thought he would see a more beautiful sight.

Dark thoughts quickly filled him; wondering who fathered her child and had her as happy as the image in front of him.

Despair and longing lingered as he watched them settle down on the greenery. Before again his emotions drifted away on the breeze.

It must be hell - he decided. Tortuous to watch such a scene and not be a part of it. Not deserving it. Rey and the child had no idea of his torment and he clenched his teeth to stop from making a sound to alert them.

He would suffer, as is deserved and let this unnatural peace fill him again while he could only watch.

Laughing and hushed tones of adornment passed between the two, safe in there circle in the grasses, picking flowers.

He decided to guess at the child’s parentage, easily seeing Rey’s eyes, hair color and jaw line in the child. The curls of her hair peaking out of her loosening braid, her full lips in an almost constant pout and her height for that of her age - didn’t register for Rey. He couldn’t place from whom those features came from.

The crown of flowers they had been working on was almost finished when he turned his gaze back to Rey.

He would never tire of looking at her. Every curve, every freckle proved interesting. If her image was with him in this hell. This torture may somehow be bearable.

The child, now with a flower crown, spun around grinning widely. He thought achingly that he would be fine, completely settlingly so, to have a family wearing crowns of flowers over that of bloodied gold and steel.

His heavy sigh at this moment was covered by that of a strong breeze, more than any during the time in this land and it was in that moment the grasses bent enough for his eyes to meet the eyes of the child.

He felt the dread start, this beautiful creature would soon be fearfully screaming, yelling for its mother as there was a monster in the grass and to run, run away.

The child didn’t scream.

She looked.

And looked.

And smiled.

She took off running, so quickly that it startled Rey into standing - to run after her. Stopping, only when the child yelled happily “Daddy!”

Rey was frozen in place.

The child ambling quickly, was only feet away and he didn’t know what to do.

It called to him - called him it’s father. He couldn’t be it’s father. It’s a trap - he reminded himself.

It’s smile beamed at him and it’s arms opened innocently looking for reciprocation.

He opened his arms to receive her - fully expecting his end to finally come rightfully at the hands of an offspring.

The end never came.

Instead the child climbed into his lap and latched on to him in a hug. Shockingly, he held her carefully, looking and trying to adjust to the idea that those foreign features on the girl may in-fact be his own.

He was shaking. He wasn’t sure why, but Rey, he had to tell her that this was a dream, this was something he never could imagine. It was wonderful.

Rey - was still frozen - feet away.

He slowly got up, hitching the child on his hip to mimic how Rey had held her earlier.

Rey locked eyes with him and whispered a clear “Ben?”.

They felt The Force within them spark - Rey confirming that this was *Ben*. Here. In her dream. Holding what her heart wishes was real beyond that of the dream.

The child was relaxed in his arms, much unlike what he was feeling. He had to know. “Is this your dream Rey?”

A violent blush covers her face, neck and chest. She breaks eye contact and nodds.

Ben simply marvels at her, “It’s beautiful.” He means it.

Rey with her child in a field of flowers. Gloriously - it also included him.

“Do you want this?” Ben asked, walking closer, eyes locked, then glancing at the nestled toddler, before meeting her eyes again.

Rey opens her mouth. Closes it. She looks as if she will cry in only a moment more.

Ben was sure. She slipped into his mind, his heart. It might have been a power play, asking her to rule with him. When she hesitated, something changed in him, his pleading being simply a broken man in front of a marvelous woman. 

He would ask again, he knew it. He wanted this. He had to tell her.

It was as easy as breathing, his conviction clear, “I do.”

She cried then - him feeling all her emotions crashing over her and he still felt calm. He would be her anchor if that’s what she required of him.

“Ben.” Rey said with a reach of her hand mimicking there first touch. He easily stepped forward to mirror her reach and step into an embrace. He met Rey’s forehead with the child still nesseled in his left arm, almost dozing. Ben closed his eyes breathing in the scent of Rey, the child and the flowers, feeling the both of them warm and alive in his arms. He knew what he had to do.

Ben pulled away, only slightly to meet Rey’s eyesight as his eyes flickered to her lips. Meeting them back, he noticed her eyes mirrored his flicker and he leaned to meet her lips and for just a moment everything was in its right place.

Before it all fell away and Ben fell to the cold floor from his bed, rolling last minute to land on his back.

Alone again.

He wanted to rage. To destroy.

It would be easy.

But he still felt the warmth of the sun, of his family in his arms and he was still.

He sent a reassuring and dare he think it - happy - broadcast across The Force.

He didn’t expected a response. The Force had snuck him into the most private of her dreams leaving her bare.

Slowly a sleepily reply comes rolling over him in waves. It would have knocked him down if he wasn’t already. Feeling love, love, love.

He knew what he had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> "I was just an only child of the universe and then I found you. You are the sun and I am just the planets, spinning around you. You were too good to be true, gold plated, but what's inside you... I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you. But not as much as I do, as much as I do..."


End file.
